Golden voices
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: What would happen if the hands of success pick one of the siblings? Find out! Oh, and here are some events of Yin and Yang s past. And not really much songtext. It s done! Woohoo!
1. Her biggest wish

**I decided to make a little break with my YinxYuck Fanfic, but that doesn`t mean I wont make more!**

**I hope you like this Fanfic!!! Remeber: [...] means thinking.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Golden voices**_

**Her biggest wish**

Yin was sitting in the livingroom and reading a magazine. With sparkle in her eyes she looked at the Stars, the Singers. She marveled at their voices. She dreamed how it must be if you`re famous. She had already been a bit, when she lied about defeating Carl by herself, but that wasn`t so great. Yang came in and looked at his sister, who stared weird at the air. Then he recognized the magazine in her hand thaught just [girlstuff]. THen he went into his and his sister`s room. Yin woke up from her daydream.

,,Oh, being really famous must be so awesome! Everyone tries to get an autograph from you and you can do whatever you want. But this will never happen to someone like me." She said to herself. She went into the twins` room and saw her brother on his bed, playing like usual videogames. She went to her bed and put the magazine away.

,,Yang?"

,,Huh?"

,,What do you actually think about Stars, you know Singers."

,,Phh, that`s stupid, I mean singing for money."

,,But you like listening to their music."

,,Sure, but that doesn`t mean that I`d do that."

,,Don`t you think it would be fun?"

,,Let me think about it... NO!"

,,o.k., o.k. I was just asking, no reason to scream at me."

,,You know, Nobody would like to hear you or me singing anyway."

,,I know...", Yin said sadly, she knew, it was right was her brother said.

She went out of the dojo to the city. Yin wanted to go to the musicstore and buy some CD`s on the way to shop, she saw a flyer, it said:

_Big Singcompetition_

_Big Singcompetition tomorrow! _

_Solo and Couple-singing are allowed!_

_At the big town-stage_

_At 3:00pm_

_Sign in:_

_Name:1._____________

_2._______________

_Song title:________________

_The winner gets a free record contact for one year!!!_

INFO: The Flyer must be given to Mr. Rees!

Yin read the flyer and thaught that was a sign for her and her brother. And so without asking him she inscribed him and her. Mr. Rees was a famous producer, everyone knew him and the adress of his agency. So Yin wrote the twins names down and a song title with a pen she took out of nothing _(you know the show, they don`t have any bags)._ Then she brang it to the agency of and put it in his mailbox.

Yin was so exited she forgot the CD`s and ran home. When she arrived the dojo she flounced into the siblings` room.

,,Yang, you don`t guess what I did!"

,,Hm, maybe you FOUND A WAY TO STOP SHOOKING ME!?", he screamed, Yin was so exited she had grabbed Yang by his shoulders and shook him almost to death.

,,Nope, I`ve just inscribed us for a singcompetition!", Yin cheered and stopped shooking her brother. He stared at her.

,,You did WHAT?!?"

Yin smiled

,,YOU DIDN`T EVEN ASK ME?! O.k.- calm down Yang, this is just a nightmare..." Yang pinched himself in his arm. ,,No dream? Yin, how could you do that?!"

,,Well, I thaught it might be cool."

,,Cool? COOL?! I told you that singing is stupid! I will not sing!"

,,But.. it`s my biggest dream, Yang, please!" His sister made a "cute face". It didn`t just work with her Master, her brother also had a soft spot for this face.

,,Fine...When is the competition?"

,,Tomorrow." Yin smiled again.

,,What?! And what are we going to sing?"

,,This.", Yin said and gave Yang a sheet of paper.

,,What?! Sis, this song is embarrassing."

,,What? No, this is totally `in´ right now. Everyone loves it."

Yang looked at the sheet of paper ,,*sigh* o.k., we better start training.", he said.

Yin smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

Master Yo was sitting in his chair, suddenly he heared his students singing.

,,What are they doing, uah, sounds like someone plagues a cat."

---

,,Yang! You sound like someone plagues a cat."

,,Well, I told you that no one wants to hear us singing! I didn`t want to sing with you! And if you insult me now, I see no reason for me to keep singing with you!", Yang yelled he stepped angry away and slammed the door behind him.

,,Great, Yin now you scared your own brother away. *sigh* How should you get a new singing partner? I have to go there now... but with who? Oh I hope Yang is not too annoyed."

Yang was going through the city, still angry. He saw one of this Flyers. ,,I could totally embarrass my sister if I`d sing against her, who knows with a little training...."

___________________________________________________________________________

My new Fanfic is here! 'Will Yin and Yang get along with each other again?

......

I`m not sure to make a couple....Well R&R! } (^o^)


	2. The competition

**One tip: In this chapter will be a song it and makes much more fun if you listen to the song while you read it! I wrote the names in brackets before the songtext is written down and I bet you can find it on Youtube! Enjoy!^^**

**The competition**

Yang grabbed one of those flyers nd thaught that it would be nice if he`d have a partner and then he remembered something from early childhood a girl with a perfect voice, she was four years older than him, but they were good friends.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin ran through the city to ` agency. He was about to take the mail in his office when Yin catched him. ,,Mr. Rees, Excuse me!"

Mr. Rees was a rat, but a clean one. ,,What is, little girl?"

,,One of those flyers is mine and I have to change something on it!"

,,Sorry, little girl, but I still have a lot of stuff to do until tomorrow. i would take years to find your Flyer in here."

,,Please! My brother left me behind, because I was a little angry, I have to change the song and cross his name out."

heared what the little girl told him and he didn`t want to be sneaking to her ,,You know ehat? You tell me your name and the song you want to sing, I`ll cross your brothers name out."

Yin was glad the man had sympathy for her and so she whispered something in his ear.

Mr. Rees nodded and replied ,,Yin, right?"

,,Yeah that`s right, Yin."

,,O.k., Yin nice to meet you!" He shook her hand ,,I`ll see you tomorrow, right?"

,,Yes."

disengaged her hand and walked into his office. Yin couldn`t believe it, she just shooked the hand of a famous producer. [I`ll show Yang that I can win this competition all by myself! I don`t need him!] Lost in her thaughts she walked home.

Yang was home again, he had a songtext in front of his face and sang, at first a bit voice-training ,,AAAAAAH...", he sang, the note sounded still a bit sick. Suddenly yang heared someone in the livingroom and he immediatly stopped singing. Yin came in, he put the songtext away and one of his videogames out.

,,Did you just sing?", Yin asked.

,,No why?"

,,No,no,no I heared someone singing in this room and the only one in here are you!"

,,Sorry Yin, you must have forgotten, I sound like someone plagues a cat!", he looked angry at his sister.

,,See, Yang I`m still sorry for saying that! Can`t you just forgive me? I even told that you have nothing to do with this."

,,You talked with _him?_"

,,Yes, I just catched him, one minute later and you`d have to sing with me."

,,Uhm, great."

,,Yeah.... is something wrong with you?"

,,No. Why?"

,,You seem so relaxed about this story."

,,I Don`t know, everyone makes mistakes right?" With these words he walked out of the room.

Yin thaught [weird...usually Yang could kill me for what I did, but he wouldn`t say that everyone makes mistakes, oh I can feel it, he`s up to something. And I`ll find out what he`s up to.] At this afternoon and evening there were no tries from Yang to sing.

---

At the next morning Yin was pretty exited. Yang was annoyed of his sister she had talked about the competition the whole morning and the time went and went, the competition came closer and closer.

,,Yin, it`s just a stupid competition. ",Yang said.

,,It`s not stupid, it`s a brilliant chance to be famous!"

,,Yeah, like you`d ever be famous."

Master Yo had heared the full conversation of his two students ,,Kids, please. We`ll just have a great time, it`s just for fun."

,,Sure..." Yin and Yang growled.

Yin went into her room, she usually didn`t wear pants ar a skirt but this was important and so she wore the only skirt she had, a white one with a light blue strap around her waist. When she was contented with her look, she went to the competition. When she was there she saw her rivals the people she had to sing against. Many couples and solo singers stood behind the stage. Yin was surprised, how many people wanted to sing. She went into a corner and put out hthe songtext, she wanted to sing. Her lips formed the words speechless. Then the competition started.

The towns president talked to the crown. The paparazzi and even the television were there. The president spoke ,, Hear, townspeople we`re here...." He told a lot of stuff, but Yin didn`t care. Also the first singers weren`t so interesting for her, she knew, she was the last one, because of her name. The singers appeared alphabetically on the stage and the `Y´ was almost the last letter in the alphabet. A lost of time past when Yin heared suddenly something interesting.

,,And now we hear Sylivia and Yang singing `bop to the top´!" the president said.

,,What the heck?!", Yin said. She saw a fox with her brother. The fox was clearly older than her brother. ,,,Yang what are you doing?!"

Yang turned aroud ,,Winning this competition. So excuse me.", he said. He wore a black shirt and a red bow tie. The song started, karaoke of course._(HSM Bop to the top)_

**Yang: Mucho Gusto**

**Sylvia: aye que fabulosa**

**rrrrrr aye aye aye**

**Y: arrrrrrriba**

**S: quires bailar**

**Y: Mirame**

**S: I believe in dreaming**

**shooting on the stars**

**Y: Baby, to number one**

**You`ve got to raise the bar**

**S: Kicking and scratching**

**Grinding out my best**

**Y: Anything it takes**

**To climb the ladder of success**

**Both: Work our tailes off everyday**

**We gotta bump the competition**

**Blow them all away**

**Y: caliente**

**S: suvave**

**Yeah we gonna**

**Both: Bop, bop, bop**

**Bop to the top**

**Y: Slip and slide and ride that rythm**

**Both: Jump and hop `til we drop**

**S: And start again**

**Both: Zip, zap, zop**

**bop like a mop**

**Y: Scoot around the corner**

**Both: Move it to the groove 'til the music stops**

**Do the bop, bop, bop to the top**

**Don't ever stop**

**Bop to the top**

**Gimme, gimme**

**Shimmy, shimmy**

**Shake some boody and turn around**

**Flash a smile in their direction**

**S: Show me some muscle**

**Y: Do the hustle**

**S: Yeah we`re gonna**

**Both: Bop, bop, bop**

**Bop to the top**

**Y: Wipe away your inhibitions**

**Both: Stump, stump, stump**

**Do the rump**

**S: And strut your stuff**

**Both: Bop, bop, bop**

**Straight to the top**

**Going for the glory**

**We'll keep stepping up and we just**

**won't stop (stop)**

'**Til we reach the top**

**Bop to the top**

The crowd claps. Yang and Sylvia took a bow and then went away from the stage to Yin.

,,Yang...you`re voice."

,,I know. I needed a litlle training. Oh and this is Sylvia, she sings since she was six years old and won a lot of competitions."

,,But Yang, I thaught we`d sing that song together."

,,Well, you thaught..." They heared the towns president calling Yin to the stage.

,,Try to make it better, Sis!", Yang said. Yin entered the stage. And the crowd immediatly got quit. The towns president gave Yin a micro and he then stepped quitly away. Yin was exited. She took a deep breath and the music started. _(D.h.t. Listen to your heart)_

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes Yeahhh**

**You´ve built a love but that love fall's apart**

**A little piece of heaven turns too dark**

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but Listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

**the precious moments are all lost in the time**

**Yeahhhhh**

**they're swept away and nothing is what it seems**

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but Listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**and there are voices**

**that want to be hurt**

**so much to mention**

**but you can't find the words**

**the scent of magic**

**the beauty that's been**

**when love was wilder than the wind**

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but Listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**Listen to your heart....mm..mmm**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

Yin had closed her eyes while she had been singing. Now she opened them again and saw the crowd clapping. A lot of people had tears in their eyes. Yin took a small bow, she wondered, were they clapping for her? Had she just sung? She went to her brother, he stared at her.

,,How.. you, did you cheat?!"

,,Uhm, no. You were great, Yang, I forgot to tell you."

,,What the- you`re not angry at me?"

,,No, why should I. I was a jerk. I shouldn`t insult you, just because you didn`t sound so good at the first try, I`m sorry, Yang."

Yang was speechless, his sister was sorry for what she had said and he, he tried to blame his sister and beat her in the competition and the worst thing was, Sylvia was actually not allowed to sing with him, because she was a lot older than him and she made the others believe Yang was so good.

At the stage the president talked to the jury ,,so who won this competition?"

A women talked to him ,,We`d like to discuss a bit over it, the winner is more difficult to find than in the last years." Then she talked with the three men, who were in the jury as well, Yin and Yang could hear some `buts´ , some `ands´ , some `I agree` s and some ` I don`t agree with that`.

The siblings were pretty exited. And they heared the other singers talking. Everyone was afraid of the achievement. The women of the jury gave the president a envelope after a few minutes. The president opened it and read the letter that was in it. ,,We have an achievement, the winner is-

___________________________________________________________________________

Of course, I wiónt tell you who wins in this chapter! Would be cool for both... _R&R, please!_


	3. Winner and looser

**I wasn`t sure who I should take for winning. Well I could bore you with my whole lifestory now, but I bet you want to find out who wins....Enjoy!**

**Winner and looser**

..the winner is-No wait! I should do something else first. Come on, you singers come to the stage!" Every singer came to the stage.

Presindent: ,,So do you want to know ho won?!"

,,Yes!", the crowd screamed.

,,Do you really wanna hear it?!"

,,Yes!"

,,You`re sure?"

,,Yes!"

,,Should I-"

,,Just tell us the winner!"

,,O.k., o.k., the winner is *drum roll* Yin with `Listen to your heart´! Congratulations!"

Yin couldn`t believe it, but Yang poke her in the arm and she stepped to the president. He gave her a trophy and shook her hand, cameras made photos. The president said something else:,, She gets a free record contract for one whole year!" Everyone clapped, even the other singers. ,,So I`d like to thank a few persons, who helped making this competition at first Mr. Rees, who makes the record contract!" The rat came to the president and shook his hand then he went together with Yin and the other Teenagers and kids from the stsge. He talked to the winner.

,,Yin, we already met, I know. What you made up there was great."

,,My singing?"

,,No, your smiling- of course your singing. When I saw you first I knew `That girl will win the competition´!", he lied.

,,Uh, thanks?"

,,I`ll say you, we`ll bring your first album and it has something to do with... hurt, loosing, you know stuff like that!"

,,I don`t know , that are so sad topics..."

,,Yeah, but you know what, of course you don`t, everyone loves that. And such songs plus your voice would make the best music ever!"

,,If you mean-"

,,Honey, I have a feeling for that!"

,,Please, don`t call me-"

,,Yeah, I understand, honey, I mean totally! You get a drummer and a guitar player and-"

,,No! You don`t even listen to me! I don`t want a drummer or something like that. I just want to do for what I came here in the first place-"

,,The conract?"

,,No, the singing! I came here to sing."

,,O.k., o.k. I got it! Come with me I already have a few songs you`d like to sing."

,,Uhm, but my brother, I should really-"

,,Just one song. It`s better if we bring your first album soon. The people who had heared your voice, they were as quit as never before and-"

,,O.k., one song."

Yin left with while Yang had got a lot of trouble, not from Master Yo, as usual, but from his singing partner, Sylvia.

The fox was very angry.

,,WHY THE HECK DID YOU SING SO WRONG?!"

,,What the- I DIDN´T SING WRONG!"

,,YES YOU DID! I WON EVERY SINGCOMPETITION IN MY LIFE AND YOU RUINED MY CAREER!!!"

,,YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT, I´M OUT OF HERE!!"

,,GREAT; I DON´T NEED YOU, RABBIT!!!", with this words the fox left.

Yang stepped angry away. After he calm down a bit, he wonderes where his sister was. Everyone was gone, he was the only one around. ,,Yin? Yin, where are you?" No answer. [Maybe she`s already at the dojo] With this thaughts he went home, but Yin wasn`t at the dojo.

,,Master Yo, where`s Yin?"

,,I thaught she`d go home with you."

,,Well she dodn`t. I wonder, where could she be?"

,,Maybe she`s already prcticing with that Mr. Ra -Mr. Ry-"

,,Mr. Rees,yes maybe. But I swear something. I`ll never ever sing a song again!"

,,And you think you can hold this promise to yourself for ever?"

,,Yes. I don`t want to have something to do with that anymore."

_Meanwhile ..._

_Someone else was still interested in music._ Yin was sitting on a chair with a sheet of paper in her hand. ,,tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime..."Yin sang.

,,No, no, no, it`s more like tiiiiiiime not like tiiiiiiime."

,,O.k.- a lot of tiiiiiiiiiiiiime.- oh I can`t I want to sing the other song."

,,Fine.", Mr. Rees said and gave Yin another sheet of paper to her.

,,It took a piece of my heart...", Yin sang again. They were sitting the whole night in the agency and trying songs.

While Yang and Master were more than worried about Yin.

At the next morning Yin arrived the dojo with a CD in her hand. When she opened the door, Yang was surprised and ran to his sister. ,,Yin where the heck have you been all night? Master Yo and I were woried."

,,I made this." Yin said and gave her brother the CD. ,,It`s not ready, yet, but this are the songs for my new album."

,,Great. Hey, do you wanna goa and eat some pizza for lunch?"

,,Sorry, no time, I`ll make my new album today."

,,What? but you just yesterday won the competition and you`ve been out all night."

,,I know. I`m sorry, Yang we`ll go eat pizza tomorrow.". Yin said and looked at a clock. ,,Oh my, it`s already 12am I`ve got to go."

,,But you just arrived."

,,Come on, Yang, you know this is important for me."

,,Yeah I know but-"

,,I`ve gotta leave, bye." Yin said and ran away.

,,But we`ll spend some time together tomorrow, right?" Yang screamed after her. But she was too far away to hear him.

Master Yo looked at him ,,And this is how it starts."

,,Huh?"

,,With a simple `tomorrow´..."

___________________________________________________________________________

Wise words, Master Yo. But not everyone is too buissy to go with friends. I bet Yin is not that way! R&R


	4. Song and sick

**Song and sick**

Yin spent the rest of the day with singing. She couldn`t believe that she was singing the songs for _her_ _own _album. Now she was standing in a musicstudio.

...I`ll find another yoooooooouuuuuuu.", she sang.

,,And done!", Mr. Rees said. ,,Yin your voice is perfect and I already told my best textwriter to come here."

A guy with a pencil and a notepad stood next to the door, he smiled at Yin.

,,A textwriter?", yin asked. ,,Do I need someone like that?"

,,Of course! Every singer has an own textwriter."

,,Uhm, o.k."

,,So now the last song."

Yin nodded

_Meanwhile..._

Yang was sitting at home. He had a plate with noodles in front of his nose. Master Yo and he sat in the kitchen, but Yang just poke with his fork in the dinner.

,,Yang, what is wrong with you?"

,,Usually Yin would be here and tell me some stupid stuff that I don`t have any table manners. It annoyed me, but I miss it right now."

,,I understand... but hey, she can`t be buissy everyday."

,,I hope.", Yang said ,,I`m not hungry." , he said and pushed the plate away from him. Then he stood up and walked into the twins` room. It was so empty without his sister, doing girlstuff. There was a poster on the wall of a great star. ,,Could Yin be ever like one of them?" Yang asked himself.

,,Yang, someone is on the telephone for you."

,,Huh." Master Yo had a phone in his hand and gave it to yang."

,,Uhm, hello?"

,,Oh, hello, this is Roger Jr."

,,Oh, hi. If you want to emberass me, because sang on a competition then-"

,,No. I heared your sister won. Well, that`s not the point. Wanna go to the movies?"

,,Uhm, well I actually wait for Yin, but ,uhm, o.k. ...Roger? Skelewog?"

The doorbell rang. It was Roger Jr.. Yang was confused ,,How did you-? I better don`t ask, come on." Yang said. And went away, Roger Jr. followed him. They walked through the town Suddenly Yang heared a familiar voice, coming from a small house. Yang looked into it, looking through the window. He saw his own sister standing there and singing, but not just for fun... She did the thing, he didn`t like. Singing for money, because of musting. Then he saw how his sister was done with singing.

,,Can we go now?", Roger Jr. asked.

,,Uhm, I wanna wait for my sister, you better go alone."

,,But I-"

,,Just go!"

,,O.k." He went away.

Yang tried to listen what they were talking, but he couldn`t understand a single word. He just saw that his sister was suddenly very happy and shook Mr. Rees` hand. Then she went out of the musicstudio. She recognized her brother.

,,Yang?"

He turned around ,,Uh, hi."

,,What are you doing here?"

,,I was witing for you."

,,I told you that I`ll be back at evening, I wanted to surprise you, because I`m already ready."

,,Oh, sorry."

,,No reason to say sorry."

,,Uhm, why were you just so happy?"

,,I can`t tell you now, but later."

,,Huh? Why?"

,,You`ll understand, when I tell you. But Master Yo should know it as well at first."

,,Huh?"

,,Come with me, home."

,,Uhm, yes."

They went home and Yin told Yang a lot of stuff, she`d just learned about the music buissiness in only two days. Yang didn`t really listen to his sister. He just heared a few words like `new´ `album´, or stuff like that. He was lost in his thaughts [What the heck does Yin want to tell us? She`s so buissy already. What will happen in a few months? Or in a year? Doesn`t Yin know, that a carrer made a lot of families break up?]

When Yin and Yand arrived the dojo, Master Yo was happy, because his pupils came at home together.

,,So, Yin how was it today?", he asked.

,,It was awesome! Mr. Rees told me that I`ll have a concert on a few days!"

,,What?!",Yang asked.

,,Yeah, isn`t it great?"

,,No! You won the singcompetition yesterday and want to make a concert a few days later, this is definitly not o.k."

Tears came to Yin`s eyes ,,B-b vut I thaught you`d be happy for me, because I dreamed of this since I was a little girl." Then she ran crying into her room.

,,Yang, you aren`t the wisest in chosing words."

,,I know."

Yin soon stopped crying and thaught about something else.

--

Soon her first album came out. Mr. Rees made a lot of mone eith Yin`s `golden voice´, as he called it. And Yin had a lot of fun with singing. She had her concerts and forget to study for a WooFoo test and she didn`t train much anymore. She sang. Sang a lot.

One day the girl lost her voice, because she sang too much. She felt it at the morning. When she woke up.

,,Morning, Yin.", Yang said.

,,*cough*"

,,What`s the matter?"

*cough*

,,Yin, say something." He went to his sister.

Yin grabbed a notepad and a pencil. she wrote down: _I can`t_

,,What do you mean, you can`t."

_I guess I lost my voice._

,,No wonder, you sang too much in the last three weeks."

_I didn`t! I just was...buissy._

,,Yes, you did. I`ll tell Master Yo, that he has to tell , that you`re not able to sing."

_What? No! I can sing. _*cough* She wrote and coughed. Yang was about to go, be she jumped on him. And sat down on his back with a *cough*.

Sudenly Master Yo came in.

,,What the heck is going on here?"

,,Master Yo, Yin is-" Yin pressed her hand against his mouth.

,,What is the metter?"

Yang grabbed Yin`s arm and pulled her hand away. ,,Yin is sick." He could say, before Yin`s hand pressed against his mouth again.

,,Yin, is that true?"

Yin shook her head but then got a fit of coughing. It was so hard that she fell off her brother to the ground.

Master Yo shook his head. ,,You are not going to sing today."

Yin looked beging at Master Yo and coughed again.

,,No way, Yin!", he said.

,,Yeah, Yin. I usually don`t say that, but Master Yo is right, You need to be at home."

Yin stood up and looked at the floor sadly. *cough*

,,You go to bed, while I`ll make you a cup of tea.", Master Yo said. ,,And Yang, you`ll call Mr. Rees, Yin is definitly not going to say or sing a single word today."

,,O.k..", Yang said and went away. Yin went to her bed and gave Master Yo another sad look.

,,No, Yin. This is for _your _good." She coughed again. If she was honest, she really felt sick. But her career was important, even if she was just an eleven years old girl.

Master Yo left the room and Yin could hear how he locked up the door. Master Yo knew her student. She was stubborn and maybe so stubborn, that she`d run away while they weren`t looking for her. After a few minutes Yang and Master Yo came back. Yo had a cup of tea in his hands and put it on her bedstand.

Yin wrote something on her notepad and gave it to her brother and her Master.

_I really thank you, but I`m o.k.! I can go to Mr. Rees and I have an important concert tomorrow and I have to train my voice._

,,Sorry, Yin. But I already called Mr. Rees."

,,And it`s too dangerous." Master Yo added. ,,You can become more sick if you try to sing right now."

*cough*

,,No we wont let you go, Yin!", Yang said as answer to her coughing.

And so Yin didn`t make any tries to sing at that day. But at the following days she still weren`t able to talk a single word. She cought a lot and became sicker, but Yang and Master Yo had no idea what she had. When one painful week was over they finally called a doctor.

When the man arrived he saw how bad the girl looked at this time so sick. ,,Oh my gosh, you should`ve called me earlier. That girl lloks terrible."

She went to the girl and screened her. ,,Oh no."

,,What oh no?" Master asked.

,,This girl is impossible sick."

,,What does that mean?"

,,*sigh* she needs a surgery."

___________________________________________________________________________

Woho! Yin needs a surgery! Oh no! I`m going to die!!!! ...o.k. *sigh* I`m o.k. again.

R&R!


	5. Surgery or death

**Death or surgery**

,,What?!", Yang and Master Yo said at the same time. And Yin just cought and looked afraid at them.

,,This can`t be true.", Yang said.

,,I`m sorry, but it`s the truth. You have the choice a surgery or..."

,,...Death...", Yang whispered.

The doctor nodded.

,,Is it so terrible?", Master Yo asked.

,,It maybe wouldn`t be so terrible if you`d have called me one week ago, but now..."

,,O.k., thank you."

,,What is now about the surgery?"

,,We`ll think about it.", Master Yo said and the doctor left.

,,We`ll think about it?!? Master Yo, my sister is going to die if we don`t let the doc make this."

,,I know, but we have no money."

,,What does that mean?"

,,A surgery is pretty expensive, too expensive for a little family like we almost are."

Yin coughed often while she was listening to her brother and her Master. She was afraid of a surgery, but she was also afraid of dying.

,,But-but... what about Yin`s carrer? Doesn`t that make money?"

Yin grabbed her notpad and wrote:

_It sure makes money, but is holding it. It`s all part of the contract. He is able to give me the money, but, just in a few months. This is just to make sure that I don`t grab the money and let this behind._

,,What?!", Yang asked ,,But in a few months your not alive anymore!"

These words made Yin so impossible sad, that she cried, but she didn`t stop coughing and so she was about to quench.

,,Oh my gosh Yin is going to die!", Yang screamed.

,,Fast do something, anything, just keep her alive!"

Yang did what he had seen in so many movies before, he placed his hands on her chest and pushed like a heartbeat. It worked! Yang saved his sister life, after he almost killed her...

Yin took a deep breath.

,,So what now?", Yang asked ,,What if this happens more often?"

,,I don`t know Yang."

,,Is there really not just one way to pay the surgery?"

,,I don`t see one."

,,But I have an idea! _(O.k. totally weird), _Master Yo, you`ll stay here with Yin while I go het some money."

Nobody would be able to ask anything now, because Yang was too fast running away. Yin looked after her brother *coughcough*.

,,Yin, you know that-"

_That there`s no way to pay for the surgery? I know, I`m going to die. But even if you`d have the money I`d never let anything like this happening to me._

,,You mean, you wouldn`t go to the hospital?"

_Never._

,,Yin ,but you`re going to... die."

_I know. But ... I think I still have a few days left, enough to do what I need to do._

,,Don`t think about dying! It`s not too late, yet. We don`t know what Yang`s idea is."

_Meanwhile..._

Yang was running through the town, he knew that every minute counted. Every second could be Yin`s last one. Finally he arrived the agency.

He didn`t knock, he just came in. ,,Mr. Rees, we need money!", he said.

,,Doesn`t that everyone?"

,,No, not in that way! My sister Yin needs it!"

,,Yin? She gets it in three months."

,,But then she`s dead!"

,,What?!"

,,Yeah, my sister is really, really sick. She needs a surgery!"

,,Well, bad luck! Her voice brought much money..."

,,Are you just thinking about money?! It`s about her life!"

,,And what should I do?"

,,Give us the money for the surgery."

,,How?"

,,In the contract is written that Yin gets money."

,,Yes, in a few months."

,,Can`t you pay for the surgery now?"

,,Sorry, there`s nothing written about that in the contract."

,,That stupid contract! Who cares about that?"

,,I do."

Yang had an interesting conversation with that guy.

_At the dojo..._

Yin was still lying in her bed. Master Yo sat next to her and saw how his student was about to die and he couldn`t do anything. The child could just hardly breath and her eyes were already closed. Master Yo grabbed her wrist and felt her puls, it was just slow. ,,Oh ,Yang whatever your idea is, hurry." He said quitly. Then he heared someone running in the dojo, but he didn`t leave the pink rabbit behind to look for what it was. Suddenly Yang came in the room ,,WOO baby, I got the money!", he cheered to the slab. Then he got cheerless as he saw his sister.

,,Oh, no, Yin!"

,,She`s still alive, but hurry call the hospital, she just has a few minutes left!"

Yang ran to the phone and called the hospital.

,,Don`t die, Yin. Bear up!"

Yang came in ,,there coming!"

,,Great!" Master Yo said. He carried his female student out of the dojo, she was light, one reason was perhaps because she didn`t eat anything in the last week.

Then the ambulance came. Master Yo gave Yin to one of the men, who were taking her to the hospital. Master Yo and Yang were allowed to stay with Yin in the ambulance. She was just lying there. Was she already dead?

At the hospital the men brought her fast into the operating room. Master Yo and waited and waited. The time went. Yang almost cried, because he thaught that his sister was dead.

Finally a doctor came out, some of Yin`s blood was on his overall.

,,And?", Master Yo asked.

,,*sigh*"

___________________________________________________________________________

Sighing is never a good sign in that case! R&R


	6. Yangs thaughts

**DESCRIPTION (Important):**

**I know I already wrote that the doctor comes out and sighes, but this is a chapter where is written down what Yang thinks while his sister is in the operating room.**

**Yang`s thaughts **

While Yin had her surgery Yang thaught:

[How long is she in there? Oh I hope I don`t loose her like mom.] He remeberes with a flashback.

[I and Yin were just seven years old when she left us and we had never met our father. Yin had never talked to me and mom, just a few words. The doctor said that she was able to talk, but she didn`t want to, maybe a psychic reason. But no one had and idea what.

With seven years she was still very small, a bit smaller than me. Yin had been followed by someone, mother told me. I was too young to understand and because Yin didn`t talk a single word we didn`t know of she knew about it. Mom wanted everytime to protect her, but one time I remember it was really difficult for her.

This... creature followed us. I remember we were running through dark streets, Mom had grabbed my hand and she carried the small Yin on her arm, she had closed her eyes. We stopped at a destroyed building. My mother let accidently my hand go. So I lied on the ground ,,Mummy!", I screamed. She placed Yin on the ground careful and ranto me. She grabbed me and wanted to run back but there the creature was, holding my sister in his big hands. Blood and cuts were all over her body. I didn`t understand what just happened. Then mother let my hand go again and she ran to the creature. After a fight she took Yin away from the creature and gave her to me.

,,Run!", she screamed.

,,Mummy..." I said.

,,Just run and save your sister and yourself."

,,But Mummy-"

,,RUN!", she screamed. I ran, carrying my sister. On the top of a hill, I stopped and turned around. And then I couldn`t believe what I saw. The building was burning. Tears formed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks and dropped onto Yin`s face. I heared now a quit sob and noticed that Yin was awake. I saw that my little sister stared at the flames and tears ran down her face. THen she turned her head around and cried more. I pressed her a bit closer to my body and whispered

,,Everything is gonna bo o.k., Yin..." but I knew I was wrong I looked at the fire and whispered ,,Goodbye, mom..."

At the next day Yin and I went through the town, no idea where we`d end up, but Yin sure needed help to cure her wounds. I had grabbed her hand and pulled her with me through the streets. Then a woman came to us and talked with us. ,

,Hello, you two, where is you mummy or your daddy."

Yin hided behind me. I talked then ,,Our mummy is dead."

The woman looked a bit shocked ,,Oh, then you better come with me."

We followed the woman to a children`s home. From now on we lived there, but we never had really good times. Yin never talked, not even one day.

I decided after a few years, that it is time to go. We were ten years old, one year ago. We escaped from the children`s home and ran, ran as fast as our legs could carry us. We hided in the rest of the small house our mother had died in. Yin still didn`t talk to me. I tried it and tried it, nothing worked. I tried to ask her a few questions, first why she didn`t talk, she just shook her head. Then a few questions with answers I ever wanted to know. If she actually loved me as her brother. If she loved our mom. If she knews things about us or our whole family that I didn`t know. But there were no answers. Not even a nodding or a head shooking. Nothing.

But one night, I was sleeping, I recognized that she was gone. I looked for her the whole night long and found her at the morning, near a river. ,,Yin are you o.k.?" I was an idiot to ask she wouldn`t answer anyway.

,,Yes...",she said.

,,What the- did you just talk?"

,,Yes, do you really thaught that I wasn`t able to?"

,,No but why did you never talk?"

,,I have my reasons...."

She didn`t want to tell me, why she hadn`t been in the house at that day. But she told me that she loved me, that she loved our mom and that she knew at all the time that our dad had never been there for us. I found out that she didn`t remember much about the earliest childhood and I told her what I knew.

One day we were eleven and walked through the streets two flyers hit us in the face and we came to Master Yo and started training might and magic, dealing with villains and doing our chores.]

Yang remembered with a tear in his eye as he thaught about his mother. Red-pink fur and purple eyes. Then he asked himself where all the villains might be. But then he didn`t care.

[All I know is my sister is in the operating room and maybe she`s dead.]

At this thaught more tears came to his eyes and ran down his face. Master Yo noticed. ,,Everything is gonna be o.k. with her, Yang."

,,I don`t wanna loose her like mom!" Yang said and cried.

,,Like your mom?"

,,Yes, we lost her with seven years and our father never cared. He didn`t want us. He left mother alone as she needed him the most."

,,Oh..."

,,And then Yin never talked to us. Until one day, when we were ten she had said three words, not more, three words! We didn`t know why. And then someone was after her and it was too much for her, but she didn`t give us away. She loved us."

,,Yang, that is-"

,,Sad? Bad? I know... she died for my sisters and my protection. I carried my sister away when I thaught she was already dead. I saw the giant fire mom died in. And now my sister is..."

,,No she`s not!"

In that moment the doctor came out.

,,And?", Master Yo asked.

,,*Sigh*"

,,What means *sigh*?" ,Master Yo asked.

Yang got angry ,,She`s dead right? You were too stupid to save her! Because of you I lost her like my mother! I have no family left!", he screamed.

,,Calm down. The surgery wasn`t easy at all."

,,You`re a doctor, you are here to save people!", Yang screamed again.

,,Yang, please.", Master Yo said.

,,*sigh* Your sister is alive.", the doctor said.

Yang couldn`t believe it, he was as happy as he had never been before. ,,I`m sorry for the screaming." he said. ,,Now when can I see my sister when? when? when?" He jumped. He was exited.

,,You can see your sister now, if you want. We`ll bring her to a room, but she`s still sleeping."

,,I don`t care!", Yang said, still exited.

,,But we have to keep her here for one day, just to check that there are no problems."

,,O.k.", Master Yo said.

They saw how a nurse pushed the pink girl on a barrow out of the operating room she had a lot of hoses on and around her body. She had closed eyes and looked like she was dead. Master Yo and Yang followed the nurse into a room. The woman took Yin careful and placed her in the bed.

Yang and Master Yo waited. After two hours Yin woke up she opened her eyes.

,,Yin!", Yang said and hugged her sister. She was still weak.

,,Yang? Master Yo?", she looked around ,,Where am I?"

,,You`re in the hospital!", Master Yo explained.

,Wow, one minute everything was dark it seemed to be over for me."

,,You looked almost dead.", Yang said.

A nurse came in with a bit food. ,,Oh, hello. Yin the doctor wants you to eat something."

,,but I`m not hungry."

,,Yin, she`s right you didn`t eat something in the last whole week. You had just a surgery and are still weak.", Yang said.

,,...."

,,Yang is right, you better eat something!" Yin was confused about so many comments and ate, against her will, the food.

One day was over and Yin went home. On the way home she almost collapsed, but kept herself up, so Yang and Master Yo wouldn`t notice.

The first sentence when she was home was: ,, I need to sing."

___________________________________________________________________________

Yin`s alive, phew. And the siblings have a really sad story.... R&R!


	7. Hello and Goodbye

**Another song, fi-nal-ly!**

**Hello and goodbye**

Yang and Master Yo stred at her. ,,What?", she asked, looking in their surprised faces.

,,Oh, nothing it`s just -YOU ALMOST DIED AND YOU WANT TO SING?!?! DIDN´T YOU LEARN ANYTHING!?", Yang shouted at his twin.

,,I`m sorry, but it`s my life and I see no reason to live without singing.", she said and went away.

Yang and Master Yo looked after her, their mouths opened. A tiny tear came in Yang`s right eye.

,,I am not a reason for her to live, not anymore.", the boy said.

,,Don`t worry, Yang this is just a phase. She`ll be normal again, I know it, some day."

,,Some day, yes, maybe, but when? What is the point if she gets that I am still her brother in thirty years?"

,,It wont take so long, I hope...", Master Yo just whispered the last hoping- part.

,,What?"

,,Huh?"

,,What did you say after `so long´ ?"

,,Nothing."

,,Uhm, well, what should I do, now, while Yin is working on her `Golden voice´?"

,,Maybe you should train your `Golden fists´!", Master Yo said and smiled at him.

,,My what?"

,,Your fists!"

,,I don`t get it."

,,*sigh* just train WooFoo."

,,But what exactly did you mean with `Golden fists´?"

,,Just train."

,,No, I wanna know this."

,,Train now, you wouldn`r understand it, anyway.", Master Yo said annoyed and left the room.

Yang followed him ,,No, you have to explain that!", he said and closed the door.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin knocked at the door of our favorite agency. Mr. Rees opened. ,,Oh, Yin, you`re alive, that is great and your timing is perfect, I just got a new song for you, you`ll love it, I know it right now!"

,,Uhm, hello. I`d like to see that song."

Mr. Rees nodded and let Yin come in. He gave her a sheet of paper.

,,This?"

,,yes, of course. Try it, uhm, one moment- MUSIC!"

_(Willa Ford- I wanna be bad)_

**Oh, I, I, I**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**Do you, understand what I need,need (from you)**

**Just let me be the girl to show you (you)**

**Everything that she can be is everything that I can be**

**I wanna be**

**My turn**

**Let me let you know that I can (I can)**

**Promise that I won't do that**

**So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave**

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad)**

**You make bad feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby**

**What's up?**

**Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me**

**All you your rules from A to Z,**

**But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see**

**that youre messin' round with me**

**Should I boy**

**Tell me what I got is what ya want**

**Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on**

**I don't want no one judging me**

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad)**

**You make bad feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I**

**[Repeat]**

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad)**

**You make that feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad **

After that song Yin coughed a lot.

,,Yin, honey is everything o.k?"

,,Oh, just a bit sick from the-"

,,No, I don`t mean that, do you like the song?"

,,Well, it`s-"

,,Awesome I know and you`ll sing it in one week."

,,One week?"

,,Yes, one week. I have a surprise for you."

,,Oh what is it?!"

_Meanwhile (XD)...._

,,Give it up Carl!", Yang screamed.

,,Why? Your sister isn`t here, the best moment for defeating you!", he said and shot some eneryballs to the rabbit.

He jumped away ,,PAWS OF PAIN!" Two giant paws fly to Carl and hit him away. Yang looked after him. And then at the dojo, just the wall that surrounded it had a whole, the rest was like ever.

,,Yang!" he heared a voice behind him, turned around and saw his sister running towards him.

,,I`m sorry, Yin, if you wanted to fight Carl, you`re too late."

,,What?, Carl, no, come in, Mr. Rees wants to tell Master Yo and You something." She grabbed his wrist and ran into the dojo.

The rat was waiting there with Master Yo. ,,So, can I now tell them?", he asked impatient.

,,Yes."

,,O.k., so I want Yin to tour."

,,WHAT?!", Mastr Yo and Yang said at the same time.

,,It`s a journey with a lot of concerts and-"

,,No- uhm, Yin, Yang would you please go into your room and-"

,,But MAster Yo-"

,,GO!" Thw two children left the room ,,So back to the topic, you can`t take Yin away to diffrent countries."

,,Why not?"

,,Yin is just a child, a girl, she can`t work that hard."

,,She`s a girl with the destiny to sing, I gave her a new song."

,,It doesn`t metter if she sounds like a raven or like a goddess, she`s still a child."

,,But it is her big wish! Not mine, but hers. Let her go, she`s in the best hands."

,,She already stopped studying and training, I can`t let her go. Even if she`d still study, her brother, Yang, would hate me... And I might hate myself."

,,But she`d like you more! I`ll do whatever it takes to make the little girl happy."

,,Well...."

,,Please."

,,*sigh* o.k. But one important thing!"

,,What?" , the rat asked ad Master Yo scratched his head.

,,oh, yes, uhm she often collapses in the last time. We think it`s a sign of sick, but the doctor said she`s fine. But still, if she gets one of her collapsings do this: ..."

_Meanwhile..._

Yin pressed her ear against the door to listen, or at least she tried it, Yang pulled her from the door away, he had no idea why, but he was mad at his sister for having the idea to leave.

,,Yang, let me go, I wanna to hear this!"

,,No way, you wont leave us, anyway, Master Yo cares too much about your health."

,,My health?"

,,Yeah, you know, that you collaps often and there are this special thinks your saviour needs to do. I dunno doesn`t deem that careful to me."

,,Maybe, but he`s a nice guy and I know, that Master Yo will do the right thing and let me go."

In this moment the door opened. Master Yo stood there and wanted talk to his students. ,,*sigh*, Yin you`re allowed to leave."

,,What?!" ,,Yes!!!", the siblings shouted, of course, Yin shouted the `yes´ and Yang the `what´.

,,Yeah, you are allowed." Mr, Rees said and smiled. ,,I need to pack a few things and tomorrow morning, we`ll start!" He went away.

,,Yin, you can`t leave us, I`mm your brother, your family, I- I love you a-a-as my sister, of course, but still, what if you collaps again?"

Master Yo answered for Yin ,,I told him how to save her.", but Master Yo didn`t look happy as he said this, it hurted even him, the grumpy panda, to see one of his students leaving to make career. ,,Go, pack your stuff, Yin, you`ll go tomorrow at 6am, pretty early."

,,O.k.", Yin said, she went to her bed, grabbved under it and pulled a suit case out. Then she opened her closet and put a bit of her stuff into the suitcase. She packed all the stuff, she might need.

Master Yo left the room and Yang stood behind his sister, looking at her. ,,So, how long will you be away?"

,,I dunno, maybe a few months or a year or a few years."

___________________________________________________________________________

and CUT! Sorry, I ever wanted to scream that.

Yin is going away from her family, still problems with her health, so whatcha thinking so far? R&R!


	8. Yins thaughts

**Yin`s thaughts**

,,So long?!", Yang asked _(instead of his unusual "what?!")_

,,Yes, you know, it takes pretty long to get around the world and sing and write."

,,I know that.... Isn`t there a way, you could stay here AND sing?"

,,I`m sorry, Yang. I mean it, I AM sorry! But Iwont change my plans, not this time."

,,What do you mean with `_this time´ _?", Yang looked at his sister and she tried to escape his gaze, but couldn`t.

,,Yang, I often changed my plans in the past for someone else. The last time I ran, like my life was in danger to get this Flyer for the competition and cross your name out. Actually I wanted to sing with you, yes with you, my brother."

When Yin said that Yang wished never asking that question `why this time´. Usually his sister would say stuff like `You were to stupid to sing with the winner´ or `Well, I`m gonna leave and you wont change it, why do oyu care?´. But she didn`t she didn`t tell him that he had been stupid. Yin told him that she was sorry. ,,I`m gonna sleep." Yang just said and turned around.

,,Yang?"

-no answer-

Yin went on with packing her stuff and gave sometimes a confused look at her brother, who was, even if it was unusual for him, sleeping quitly in his bed. The girl wished, she could take her brother with her, but she had to decide. The girl went into the livingroom and saw her Master, sitting in his chair with quit, quit sobs. ,,Master Yo?"

He slowly turned his head around he looked at his pink student. ,,Hello, Yin, is everything o.k. with you?"

,,With _me? _Yes, I`m fine, but what is the metter with you?"

,,Oh, just- Yin we`ll miss you here."

A tear came to Yin`s eye ,,I know... I`ll miss you guys, too. I was stupid in this point."

,,Huh? Excuse me, but, what do you mean?"

,,I thaught I`d make it both possible, family and career, but as everyone says: It`s impossible."

,,I just hope that this rat will treat you right."

,,what?"

,,I don`t trust him- and what would happen id you`d collaps again?"

,,Believe, that is _not _going to happen."

,,And if it is?", Master Yo looked afraid at the girl.

,,Then he`ll do what you told him to do."

,,I just hope you`re right." Master Yo looked at a clock ,,Oh, Yin you must get up early tomorrow, I bet you should sleep now."

,,Yes, good night, Master Yo."

,,Good night, Yin."

The girl went to sleep. At the next morning the siblings and their Master woke up early. ,,It`s the day!", Yin shouted exited.

,,Yeah...", Yang said sadly. And when Master Yo got in the twins` room, his face siad everything: he didn`t want to give his little pink student away. ,, is there.", he spoke his name with hate.

,,O.k!", Yin said picked her suitcase and went out of the dojo, there was a car waiting for her.

,,Oh, Yin you look great, I just hope you feel so great, too."

,,Uhm-"

,,Oh, give me your suitcase I`ll take it."

,,O.k." she ave it to him and he put it into his car.

,,Ready to go?"

Yin turned around she had hoped her brother would came and say goodbye, but he was probably too mad.

,,Goodbye, Master Yo." she hugged him.

,,Goodbye, Yin." he said with tears in his eyes.

,,Yin!" Yang ran out of the dojo with something in his hand.

,,Yang, you came out of our room to say godbye?"

,,Of course, and... this is for you." he gave a small softtoy to her, it was a puppygriff with a heart in his hands on the heart stood: _For the best sister ever._

,,Oh, thank you, Yang." she hugged him and he started to cry, she as well.

,,Yin take good care of yourself!"

,,You, too! I`ll miss you, bro."

,,I`ll you too Sis." Then she let him go and he let her go. ,,Goodbye.", he said as she boarded into the car.

,,Goodbye.", she said. Then Mr. Rees closed the door and opened another one. He boarded into the car, closed the door and turned the engine on.

Yin looked back at her brother until bent off a corner. ,,Goodbye,Yang....",she whispered.

Yin just sat there staring out of the window and holding the puppygrifffirm in her hands.

[I can`t believe that I left my brother behind. I`m not better than a villain, but- it`s my biggest wish and it had ever been this way. He knows I still love him. I hope he knows.

I never talked much until one day, but I listened to every word Yang and mother spoke, how she lied to him about one thing. And the doctor was right it was a psychic reason. The one think Mom lied about:

I saw Dad how he was killed. I was very, very young and I heared something I wanted to go to Mom, but when I crawled into the corridor I saw Dad, how the blood ran from the whole in his chest onto the floor. His eyes were opened ond he was just lying there. I crawled back into my corner, we had not much money, so we slept on blankets.

From that day on I was afraid to learn talking I was afraid to talk and say the things I`ve seen. I thaught if I`d start talking the words would just come out so I said until I was ten just three words and it was always the same one `thanks´ a quick word on my and Yang`s birthday, not more. I knew e wished, but I couldn`t. Mother told us that Dad just left and I never told Yang the truth not until today.

And then I remember that last day for my mother to live, some kind of shadow creature followed us, mother carried me, I had closed my eyes, because I didn`t want to see it. THen I fell unconscious, but woke up soon. When I heared a strange noise. A kind of explosion. I opened my eyes and saw the building burning. I cried, knewing we were alone now, not one single person on this earth could make me happy again. Then we met this stupid woman, who took us to the children`s home and tried to make anything normal again. But it wasn`t the same. I still didn`t let some words come out of my mouth, but then Yang decided, that we`d escape.

I followed him, the little me, having no idea why I actually did what he told me, he was nice to me. And I knew I could count on him. And then in that one night I heared a familiar voice calling me. I went to the river, thinking the voice would come from there, but instead of my reflection I saw Mom. She told me that I`d have to talk with my brother and that we needed to get a place to live.

At the some night I started talking to my brother and already at the next day we found these magical flyers, or let`s say the flyers found us. We started training WooFoo. And Yang and I weren`t so close anymore. We found friends started hanging out with then abd getting annoyed from each other.]

A tear ran down her face as she thaught at this. And now he can`t annoy me anymore.

,,Yin is everything o.k. behind there or what?", Mr. Rees asked.

,,Everything is o.k.... I`m just wondering if this was the right decision.."

,,Of course it was! See you get famous and a great star and-"

,,Is money everthing you can think of?"

,,Of course not, honey. I`m thinking of your goo´d."

,,But my brother wil miss me."

,,Oh, come on you`ll see him again."

,,Yeah, it`s just-"

,,What?"

,,We`ve never really been split up."

,,Well, there is a first time for everything."

,,Mom would hate me for this."

,,Your Mom? Is she dead."

That question hurted Yin on the inside, but didn`t even notice that tears ran down the girl`s cheeks. ,,Yes..."

,,Oh, bad things happen these days."

,,We lost our father and then our mother."

,,...."

,,And now I`m leaving my brother! I want back home!"

,,Honey this buisiness is your new home!"

,,No, this will never be home! I mean my family, the dojo-"

,,First, girl, that panda wasn`t your family! If it`s right what you`ve told me, then you`ve just got your brother left."

Something else that hurted Yin deeply in her heart, be she was silent until the arrived a hotel.

_Meanwhile.._

Yang lay on his bed, just staring at the slab. A tear in his eye, knewing that he``d see his sister never again.

___________________________________________________________________________

So guys, the next one! I hope I may call you guys....well I know not all of you are really _guys _but- o.k., back to the FanFiction!

This makes everything a bit clearer, I mean why Yin never talked a word. R&R!^^

P.S.: The past of the siblings is pretty important for the whole story, so don`t just forget!


	9. Between collapsing and dying

**Actually, that chapter would have appeared sooner, but my computer still doesn`t want to work and my fathers internet was broken for a while so: Our technic stuff is **_**evil**_**! Muahahahaha! **

**...**

**Well, enjoy this one while I go castigate myself for disconnecting Yin and Yang.**

**Between collapsing and dying**

Yin went in circles. She was in her hotel room and thinking. [I shouldn`t have gone away from home. Are Master Yo and Yang right and isn`t a nice guy, but just interested in money? He sure is a busy businessman, but does that mean, he`s like the most of them?]

Mr. Rees came in ,,Oh, hi, Yin, honey."

,,Please, don`t call me-"

,,Yeah, sure, whatever. Are you ready, we need to go, you must sing in three hours."

,,Just in three hours? Then why do you call me now to get ready?"

,,Because we need a long time to get to the city, you`ve to sing in. And Mr. Rees never comes too late to a concert."

,,You talk about yourself in the third person?"

,,Well, it looks like Mr. Rees is a busy man, so he probably does that. Do you have a problem with it?"

,,No, nut usually-"

,,Great. Here is your songtext, you must have learned it in the next five minutes, you`ll sing it this evening."

,,This evening? how should I learn it in five minutes, why couldn`t you give it to me in the car?"

,,I didn`t remember, well, you`ll make it, see ya!", with these words he left the room and the confused and despaired girl behind.

,,I`ll make it? I hope, let`s try." _(Evanescen- Everybody`s fool)_

**perfect by nature**

**icons of self indulgence**

**just what we all need**

**more lies about a world that**

**never was and never will be**

**have you no shame don't you see me**

**you know you've got everybody fooled**

**look here she comes now**

**bow down and stare in wonder**

**oh how we love you**

**no flaws when you're pretending**

**but now i know she**

**never was and never will be**

**you don't know how you've betrayed me**

**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**without the mask where will you hide**

**can't find yourself lost in your lie**

**i know the truth now**

**i know who you are**

**and i don't love you anymore**

**never was and never will be**

**you don't know how you've betrayed me**

**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**it never was and never will be**

**you're not real and you can't save me**

**somehow now you're everybody's fool**

*cough cough* Yin fell to the ground still coughing. Mr. Rees came in ,,What the jeck is going on in-"

He saw the girl on the ground. ,,Oh, dawn it! What told me this panda to do again?" He looked at the girl she stopped coughing and just lay there an the ground.

,,Well, I don`t have to do anything!", Mr. Rees cheered. ,,Oh, no is she dead? She made a lot of money and- hm... I`ll go get an ambulance." He walked to the telephone and called the hospital.

Soon an ambulance came and took Yin. A police officer asked Mr. Rees what he did.

,,Oh, I came into the room, seeing the girl just lying there. I immediatly called the hospital and tried what I could do to save her life, but then she-she stopped breathing and-"

,,o.k., o.k., that`s all I wanted to know.", the police officer left.

,,Great, now I have to cancel the concert, so many work, phew. I`ll do that and then I`ll go to the t´new café and drink some espresso.", he told himself and walked away.

_Meanwhile..._

Yang was still lying in his bed. Suddenly he felt a lot of pain and almost collapsed, but then it stopped. ,,Weird...- Oh, no! Yin`s life is in danger!" he ran to his master ,,Master Yo! Master Yo! Yin is in danger!"

,,How do you wanna know that?"

,,It must be that Yin and I are siblings, twins, because of that!"

,,What must be because of that?"

,,I felt the pain, suddenly in my room, Yin collapsed and this filthy rat didn`t save her!"

,,Yang, I don`t trust as well, but this theory is absoloutly stupid. Like you`d feel your sisters pain."

,,But I-"

,,Yang, I know you miss her, but don`t lie at me this way, I can`t change that she`s far away now."

,,I don`t lie, please, believe me!"

,,If she`s sick we`ll be called."

Yang didn`t believe ,,o.k....", he mumbled, knewing that there was no chance that Master Yo would believe him.

_(Here it goes:) Meanwhile..._

Mr. Rees` cellphone rang. ,,Yes?", he asked. turning away from his desk.

_,,Are you Mr. Rees?"_

,,No I`m god, you know- of course I`m Mr. Rees!"

_,,O.k., o.k.. Fine, please come to the hospital, we need to talk to you about the little girl that collapsed."_

,,What? See I`m very bussy right now, can`t you tell me now?"

_,,Uhm, actually.... o.k., is it o.k., if we are able to get the girl to life, that we send her back to her family, i mean __**if **__we get her alive again."_

,,No way! That girl comes back to me!"

_,,Mr. Rees, if she`s dead it`s your fault!"_

,,O come on! She just collapsed."

_,,Between collapsing and dying isn`t much space."_

,,You send her back to me, IS THAT CLEAR?!?"

_,,Fine. But she wont be avle to sing in a couple of weeks. And if she`s dead, she wont sing ever again."_

,,Why do you tell me everytime that she might be dead?"

_,,Because... she already __**is**__. The question is, if we`ll get her back to life."_

,,Oh, well, if she`s dead I`ll find someone else, who is able to sing well."

_,,It is a __**life**__ we are talking about and-"_

,,Yeah, tell me **if **she comes back to life, if not, call her family." Then he hang up and put the cellphone in his bag. then he ran to his safe, opened it and grabbed all the money. He put it in the bag, as well. The rat grabbed the back and ran away.

,,I wont let this girl ruine my career, not this time!"

_Meanwhile (o.k. it gets boring now) ..._

Yin was lying in an operating room the doctors tried everything to get her back to life again. She just lay there, feeling no pain, feeling nothing anymore.

_(Just to show you, that she`s not alive)Meanwhile.._

The phone rang, Master Yo got it ,,Hello, here`s Yo!"

_,,Hello, here`s the hospital."_

,,The hospital?"

_,,Yes, your student had collapsed a few hours ago and we- we-"_

,,Is she?"

_,,Yes..." _A tear came to Master Yo`s eye. _,,We`re terribly sorry, we did everything to get her back, but... she`s still in the operating room, the doctors are trying their best, but it seems like-"_

,,She`s dead."

_,,Yes, we please you to come to the hospital as fast as possible."_

,,Of, course." Master Yo hang up.

,,Who was it?", Yang asked.

,,THe- the hospital."

,,the hospital?"

,,Yin is- she`s dead."

,,What?", Tears came to Yang`s eyes ,,I knew it."

,,I`m sorry for not believing you."

,,It doesn`t metter, hurry now!"

,,Yes." The two ran to Master Yo`s car and dove away fastly.

_Time went fast_

Master Yo and Yang arrived the hospital. They ran as fast as they could to the operating room and met a doctor. ,,Is Yin in there?"

,,Yes, she is?"

Yang asked ,,Is she alive?"

The doctor looked sad ,,Not, yet. I`m sorry, I have a patient waiting for me."

,,o.k."

,,Yang, I`ll go and talk with Mr. Rees, please wait here."

,,Yes."

The panda went away and drove to the hotel. A woman told Master Yo, that Mr. Rees left with a big bag, but she couldn`t tell him more.

Master Yo was shocked, that guy just, easyly left. ,,Oh, that filthy, stupid... **********" He got angr, very angry. More angry than ever before. He ran to his car and drove back to the hodpital. Yang wasn`t waiting there anymore.

,,Uh, doc? Where is the blue rabbit that waited here?", he asked a doctor.

,,Hm, oh, that child, he`s in there, with his sister." he pointed towards a room.

,,Oh, thank you."

Master Yo stepped into the room. He saw Yin there lying on a bed, not moving, her eyes closed. Yang was sitting in font of the bed crying. ,,Come, back, Yin, come back, please."

,,Is she dead?", Master Yo asked.

Yang turned around ,,Yes and it`s the fault of that rat!", he sat, saying `this rat´ with a lot of anger.

,,Yang... this rat left, I don`t know where he is!"

,,What?! - I bet he grabbed his money and ran away, not to get his career destroyed, because of Yin, not again."

,,Again?"

,,Yes, not **again**."

___________________________________________________________________________

Again? What means again? I think I`ll stop writing now....-ha just a joke!

(Man, it`s annoying, I couldn`t even see your shocked faces...)

R&R, please!


	10. The truth

**The truth**

,,What do you mean with not _again._", Master Yo asked confused.

,,*sigh* it`s a long story, a long, long story. And before I tell you, we have to catch this stupid rat!"

,,Yang, he`s too far away and he probably told the police officer that he tried to save her."

,,Well, then... O.k., so where should I start , oh, yeah, my mother told me this one day before she was killed: Our father was killed by someone, a rat."

,,You mean Mr. Rees ?"

,,Yes, probably he was it. Our father and he were good friends from school days on, but then their ways split up. Mr. Rees became famous and rich and our father married and we were born.

My sister, Yin did what no one had ever done before with a few months, she could sing."

,,Sing with so young age?"

,,Yes, it, it was a wonder, just "lalala" but a melody. Our parents wanted to keep it secret, but my sister sang when she was bored and, to be honest, we had nothing exiting to do, so everyone could hear her. First they thaught it was just bany- talk, but they soon heared a melody."

,,Let me guess, Mr. Rees wanted her to sing."

,,Yes, but our parents didn`t give her away. Mr. Rees tried everything, even to kidnap her. But Mom heared it and catched him. He asked for mercy, not to put him into jail. She was a nice woman, so she forgave him for this. But one day later everyone knew about it. his career was destroyed. Our father had told everyone."

,,And because of this he killed him, revenge, of course."

,,Yes. Now he wanted to use her voice and it was Yin`s dream, so I said nothing about it, not even to my sister."

,,She didn`t know about it?"

,,No. And I regret I didn`t tell her, but now... it`s too late."

,,Perhaps, we could get her alive again."

,,No, the doctor said she`s too long dead now." Tears ran down his cheeks, he hated this rat and now and now he let his sister die. ,,We`ll find him and I`ll take revenge! He`ll pay for this!"

,,Well, he must pay for this." Master Yo looked sadly at Yin This rat killed his student, he wouldn`t get away with this."

,,Yes, he needs to pay.", Master Yo heared a voice whisper.

,,Yang, you`re right."

,,What? I didn`t say anything."

,,But who talked just?"

,,Me..", the voice whispered. Yang turned around and saw his sister, her eyes a bit opened and a bit smiling. It was the happiest moment in his life.

,,Yin, you`re alive!", he hugged his sister.

,,*cough* Yes Yang."

Master Yo hugged her as well, his little student was alive! ,,Yin, we thaught-"

,,Shush! I know what you thaught. And Yang.... I know that Dad was murdered, but by Mr. Rees? The ext time I`m going to leave with a killer, please tell me *cough*"

Yang looked happy at his sister, she smiled ,,How are you?"

,,I feel a bit sick, but enough to say the truth."

,,the truth?"

,,Yes, Mr. Rees didn`t care about me, it didn`t metter for him if I`d die. and now hedrives somewhere around. But I know his licence number."

Yin told Master Yo and Yang the licence number and what the car exactly looked like. After that Mastr Yo was allowed to take Yin with him and he did. The drove around somewhere and if you`d believe it or not they found Mr. Rees. Master Yo drove in front of his care and the rat braked hardly. ,,Man, are you crazy to-"

He saw the panda. ,,Oh,no"

,,yes, oh, no is right, you`re going to come with us, we have enough facts to bring you into jail."

,,Think again! The girl is dead and without her you can`t proof anything." He laughed.

,,Oh, I am not dead." Yin said and appeared next to Master Yo.

,,What the-, but you were dead!"

,,I were, but I came back to life for some reason. You wont get away with this, not this time."

,,You ruined my whole career."

,,And you my whole life!", Yin screamed. Then coughed, screaming wasn`t healthy for her at all.

,,You have no proof that the panda told me how to save you!"

,,Yes we have.", the panda said. ,,I have a tape recorder, nice thing, was pretty expensive, but it works brilliantly!" He showed Mr. Rees a tape.

,,Fine, but you wont proof that I killed your Dad and that I let the shadow creature kill your Mom!"

,,What?!", Yin and Yang said at the same time ,,You did this?", the said again together.

,,Yes! And I`m proud of it! I`m glad your stupid mother and your filthy father died!", he laughed.

Yin and Yang were angry and Yin made an energyrope that trammeled the rat. ,,Ehat do you want to do with me, huh? kill me?"

,,No, but your going to the tribunal!", Master Yo said, pulling the rat berhind him.

,,What? Please, everything, but not that, you destroy my whole career, please I already throughlived that!"

Yin stepped angry to the guy ,,You throughlived something? No, my brother and me, we a hard time! Our parents were killed by you! You just deserve it! We had grow up without mother love, my brother had to took care of me! You don`t know how that feels like you with you money, you don`t care about anything else! I had no imtportance for you at all!", she yelled at him.

Master Yo, Yang and Mr. Rees looked confused and surprised at her. ,,That was all of her anger!", Yang whispered to the agient panda.

He nodded. ,,Uh, Yin, could we- we go on now?", Master Yo asked, hoping that the girl not exploded in anger.

,,Yes. Please, forgive me for this, Master Yo. It was- it was-"

,,Awesome!", Yang finished.

Yin smiled, knowing that no metter what happens to the hated rat now, he`d deserve it, everything, except for freedom.

So the rat followed them, [They think they got me now! No, I still have ace in the sleeve _(You say this in germany if someone cheats on something) _]

___________________________________________________________________________

Hm, he still knows how to get his butt out of this? I hope not, Phew, Yin is alive and now we know their whole past!

R&R!


	11. Truth and lies

**Truth and lies**

Master Yo talked with a police officer about Mr. Rees. Meanwhile Yin talked with her brother.

,,I can`t believe I trusted that guy, I`m an idiot.", she looked at the floor sadly.

,,Oh, it`s not your fault, it`s mine.", he looked now sad, too.

,,Huh? I don`t get it. I`m the one who trusted him, not you."

,,Yes, because of this: I never told you the truth and you, you almost-"

Yin placed her finger on his mouth ,,I don`t wanna hear another word about it, please." She smiled.

,,O.k., but it`s still my fault."

,,No it`s Mr. Rees` fault, not your`s."

,,Hm, you`re probably right..."

Yin then hugged her brother. ,,I will never go away again. I promise."

Yang hugged his sister as well ,,I hope so."

Master Yo came. Mr. Rees went away with the officer.

,,Uh... Master Yo where is the rat going?", Yang asked.

,,He`s going to call his agent."

,,Filthy rat, can`t even defent himself alone.", Yang then said.

Yin now said something ,,Yang, it`s usual that you let your agent do the dirty work."

He groaned.

,,So, let us go home. I bet you want us tell a lot, Yin.", Master Yo said.

Yin nodded and then they went to dojo. At home the girl told them how Mr. Rees had treated her. ,,... and you already know the rest." she finished.

,,Wow, that guy is so, so-", Yang said angry.

,,I know, I know, see because of this I shouldn`t have trusted him."

,,You are bit like Mom."

,,Mom?"

,,Yes, she also saw the good thing in people, not their bad sides, like you."

,,I don`t think that. If I`d really be this way, I wouldn`t fight villains, I`d try to tell that they should change."

,,Hm, maybe... Master Yo, when actually will the proceeding be?"

,,Uh, tomorrow."

,,What? But that gives him more time to think about a lie.", Yang said annoyed.

,,No, he can`t lie, we have the proof, Yin." he smiled at her and she smiled back.

,,What do we do if the jurist thinks Mr. Rees is telling the truth?"

Yin placed her hand on his shoulder ,,We`ll kick the hell out of that rat."

Yang hugged his sister ,,I`ve got her back!" he screamed.

Master Yo went to his chair ,,Fine. and now if you`d excuse me I have something important to do." with this words he fell asleep.

Yin studied the whole evening, explaining it with :,, I couldn`t do anything there, now I have to do the double work."

,,Yeah, I got you back.", Yang said and started playing his videogame.

At the next morning, Master Yo woke up early, he woke up his students and the three went to the courtroom. They wasted a few minutes waiting for everything to start. When it finally did that, they took place, Master Yo and Yang had to wait in front of the room, in case they`d be called into the witness stand. Originally, Yang and Yin wouldn`t be old enough, but they had no problem with it, no, they wanted it. Yang was sad he couldn`t stay with his sister, but if that would help to bring `the rat´ as they called him into jail, he`d do whatever it takes.

The jurist came in and took place. Then he stood up ,, rise, please." Everyone stood up. ,,With this I open the proceeding against Mr. J. Rees. Mrs. Shade, the accusal, please."

A woman stood up ,,Thank, you. Mr. J. Rees had killed the parents of a sibling- pair for revenge. A few years later, just yesterday, he let the girl die, even if he knew what exactly was to do. For luck the young girl, by the name Yin, is alive and today here. " The woman sat down.

,,Mr. Rees do you want to say something for your defense, or should your agent talk."

,,I`d like to say something."

The jurist nodded and Mr. Rees stood up.

,,So that was that way: I told the panda by the name Master Yo that it would be good for the girl to tour. The man got angry and yelled at me, telling me that I`d never get her. Couldn`t take her with me, or he`d kill me. I just wanted the good for the girl and then he said, he`d let her go, but still kill me. I didn`t take it serious and so I took the thankful girl with me. About saving her, he said nothing."

,,Thank you.", the jurist said.

Yin and Mrs. Shade talked, then the woman stood up. ,,We`d like to call Master Yo in the witness stand."

,,yes. Master Yo in the witness stand!" the jurist said. Two men opened the door and the panda came in, a tape in his hand. He went to the chair, the witness stand. Then the jurist asked ,, Do you swear to say the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

,,Yes."

,,So, please start then."

Mr. Rees looked shocked at the tape recorder in the pandas hand. ,,So that was that way, I told Mr. Rees how to save my little student, I let her go knewing, it was her deepest wish. And before you say I don`t have proof, I have one."

He pushed the button on the tape recorder and they all heared the whole talk. Of course, they heared how Master Yo told Mr. Rees how to save Yin.

,,Thank you Mr. Yo."

The panda nodded.

Then Mrs. Shade said something: ,,So, Mr. Rees why did you tell us that you never heared about that?"

Mr. Rees` agent talked for him ,,My client heared about it, but forgot it in the moment of her death."

,,And why did you say that you never heared about it?", Mrs. Shade asked.

,,My client didn`t want to bedevil himself, in believing, you`d not believe him."

,,That`s not an argument for lying to us. And what about the moment of her death? Mr. Rees tried nothing to keep her alive."

,,Objection! My client tried everything to keep her alive."

,,I want to call Yin in the witness stand, she knows what happened."

,,Yes, of course. Mr. Yo, please sit down over there."

Master Yo nodded and went to another chair. Yin sat down on the other one. The jurist knew he wasn`t allowed to attest Yin, because she wasn`t 18, yet. But he knew, the girl would tell the truth. ,,So, Yin tell us what hhappened."

,,Yes, it was that way: Mr. Rees gave me a song and ordered me to sing it. I did what he told me to, but then collapsed. I heared steps, slow steps and his voice saying "well, at least, I don`t have to do anything." and then everything was dark. I didn`t feel any try to keep me alive."

,,Objection! My client tried everything, the girl probably didn`t feel anything anymore, because it was too late."

,,Objection disclaimed.", the jurist said.

Mrs. Shade had still to say something ,,What about that thing a few years ago? We can`t just forget that."

,,My client got mercy from the siblings` mother."

,,For the try to kidnap the girl, but not for killing!", Mrs. Shade yelled.

,,I think we heared enough. Mrs. Shadem what kind of chastisement do you think of?"

,,Lifelong imprisonment. Thant you. Mr. Thinker?" he asked the agent.

,,Imprisionment for one year."

,,Thank you, as well. Mr. Rees, do you want to say anything else?"

,,...no..."

,,o.k. the high justice will now back down."

A few minutes past. Then the jurist told his decision. ,,The accused Mr. Ress will get lifelong rise up.." Everyone stood up. ,,In the name of the folk I close this proceeding. Thank you."

Mr. Rees got angry ,,No! not again!", he screamed and jumped on Yin, pressing his thumbs against her gorge ,,DIE!", he scramed.

Yin tried to pull his hands away, but he was too strong. Soon she closed her eyes. Everyone tried to pull the rat off of the little girl. When they finally had him away. Yang ran to his sister, after he heared, that the rat will pay, he came happy in. ,,Yin, open your eyes, open them, please." Tears ran down his cheeks. He looked at Mr. Rees. ,,You, you, you bastard you -" Master Yo hold Yang away from the rat, but it was hard for him.

Mr. Rees now went away with the police officers. ,,Ha, you thaught, you wouldn`t pay for this, but now, we both lost something we love."

,,Come on." the officer said and pushed himin front of him.

,,Yin...", Yang liftes his head ,,Don`t be dead, please be alive."

He pressed his ear against her chest and was shocked, more tears ran down his face.

_________________________________________________________________________

Now Yin sure isn`t alive anymore, or why would her brother be shocked? R&R.


	12. Make the impossible possible

**Make the impossible possible**

Yang heared it, her heart, it was beating, faster and faster and his tears were from happyness. ,,Yin!"

She opened her eyes a bit ,,Yang?" She saw her brother and immediatly hugged him ,,Yang!"

,,And again I thaught I had lost you. you shocked me, Yin..."

,,I know. But when I`m dead, believe me, you`ll know."

,,How?"

,,You`ll just know."

,,Uh, o.k. .. hey, come on, let`s go home."

,,Sure." Yang helped his sister to stand up ,,but then I want to sing."

He looked shocked at her, ,,No, not again!"

,,Gotcha, Bro!" she laughed and hit her brother in his arm.

,,Yin!", he said angry ,,That is _not _funny!"

She looked confused and afraid at him.

,,Gotcha, Sis!" he laughed. She laughed with him and they went home on the way Yin said to her brother: ,,You know, I should quit music."

,,Quit music?"

,,Yes. Leave this behind."

,,Why?"

,,It caused me so much pain, and not just on my body."

,,I don`t get it."

,,It hurt me on the inside, my feelings. Because of music, I almost destroyed my relationship."

,,Not because of music, because of Mr. I - am - so -famous- and - rich. you know who I mean."

,,Yes." _(If you don`t know who think think really hard and if you still have no idea you should read the whole story again, you must have forgotton something ;-) )_

,,You have a feeling for music, you are good at this, please, don`t forget the whole thing."

,,But then I`ve got to go again, you know it`s impossible to take care of both a family and a career."

,,I believe in you, Sis, you make anything possible" He smiled at her, but she looked confused at him.

,,Who are you and what have you done with Yang?", she asked.

,,Yin, I saw you, dead, and you came back, if you made that possible, such a little problem is easy for you to handle."

,,You think?"

,,yes."

One week past and Yin fonally got the answer to the problem. What it was?guys, check it out!

,,Yin went to her brother, a sheet of paper in her hand ,,Here, 54."

,,54? You`re sure?"

,,Yes 54."

,,But look, he doesn`t count, he gets a free invite, so thats 53."

,,You can math?!"

,,Come on, I mean that was easy."

,,o.k., o.k. So uhm, great that we`re done with paper work, now: I need to study!"

,,Yes, yes, fine. Then I`ll train."

,,phh, o.k."

Yang was about to walk away. But Yin stopped him.

,,Yang, I`m glad, we made this band."

,,Yes, me too, at this point you had a genius idea. Me as drummer, you as singer and that guy from pizza puce as guitarist."

,, I still can`t believe, someone who affords pizza is such a great guitarist."

,,Hey, before you started no one thaught, you`d have a good songong voice."

,,I know, I know... Oh and about next Saturday, wanna go to the movies? I invite you."

,,Wow, since you have the answer to your family-career problem you are nicer to me."

,,Maybe. So wanna go?"

,,Hell, yes! And at Sunday the concert at 6 pm, how many gues were it again."

,, I told you 5 minutes ago, 54." _(Sure?)_

,,Oh, yes, I forgot. Oh and we still have no name for the band... how about ... `the Foo - singers´?"

,,Sucks. Hm ... the Woo - Foo `s thingy? I suck at chosing names."

,,I know, we just have no good ideas we`re - nameless. Hey what about that? _Nameless?"_

,,As name? Sounds pretty cool."

And so Yin found the answer to her greatest problem ever. She spent time with her brother and at the same time she süent time with her career.

Master Yo was very proud at his students, they worked together so well.

And so the time past they got older and sounded better and better, their songs became more popular with every month, everyday new fans. Years past one, and another one and another one ... Yin and Yang liked each other more, because they stopped insulting each other.

And Yin sang a song that fitted to her story _(Lindsay Lohan- Drama Queen_

_**There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd**_

_**Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams**_

_**That what when down was gonna come around**_

_**For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers**_

_**One of these days you'll open up your eyes**_

_**And you'll realize**_

_**That girl was a one time teenage drama queen**_

_**A hyped up everyday wannabee**_

_**But she'll have changed her destiny**_

_**Now she's a somebody**_

_**That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself**_

_**'Cause she believes in nothin' else**_

_**And you'll look back and you won't believe**_

_**That girl was me**_

_**Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use**_

_**She's gonna get there any way she can**_

_**Now she knows what she wants**_

_**No one is gonna stop her**_

_**Nothing's ever gonna hold her down**_

_**For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers**_

_**One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)**_

_**That girl was a one time teenage drama queen**_

_**A hyped up everyday wannabee**_

_**But she'll have changed her destiny**_

_**Now she's a somebody**_

_**That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself**_

_**'Cause she believes in nothin' else**_

_**And you'll look back and you won't believe**_

_**That girl was me**_

_**Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful**_

_**Can make it anything you want**_

_**Don't have to stick to any rules**_

_**You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do**_

_**You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself**_

_**Doubters, non-believers, once were dreamers**_

_**One of these days you'll open up your eyes**_

_**And you'll realize**_

_**That girl was a one time teenage drama queen**_

_**A hyped up everyday wannabee**_

_**But she'll have changed her destiny**_

_**Now she's a somebody**_

_**That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself**_

_**'Cause she believes in nothin' else**_

_**And you'll look back and you won't believe**_

_**That girl was me**_

_**That girl was a one time teenage drama queen**_

_**A hyped up everyday wannabee**_

_**But she'll have changed her destiny**_

_**Now she's a somebody**_

_**That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself**_

_**'Cause she believes in nothin' else**_

_**And you'll look back and you won't believe**_

_**That girl was me **_

**__________________________________________________________________________**

It`s over, the story ends here. R&R! My next story will be YinxYuck again (probably another Yinus of memory- sequel)

**Used characters:**

Yin

Yang

Yo

The president

Crowd of people

That guy from pizza puce

the doctor

**Own characters: ** **~Vero, Futuredream**

Mr. Rees

Sylvia

Mrs. Shade

Mr. Thinker

The jurist

The nurse

The songtextwriter


End file.
